


Мир и процветание

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Last Legion (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может найти индийская девушка-воин в суровой Британии?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир и процветание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [fandom The Eagle](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4901406) на ФБ-2013  
> Канон - фильм [Последний легион](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/179292/) 2006 года (это странно, я понимаю, что кто-то вообще пишет по этому фанфику фанфики))  
> Тем не менее, в фильме играет Колин Ферт (и прочие прекрасные представители британской коммуналки), что делает его вполне пригодным для дрочева)  
> Командные профайлы героев:  
> [Мира](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/1/2981784/79039473.jpg) (Айшвария Рай)  
> [Аврелий](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/1/2981784/79039451.jpg) (Колин Ферт)  
> [Ромул Август](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/1/2981784/79039472.jpg) (Томас Сэнгстер)  
> [Амвросий](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/1/2981784/79039735.jpg) (Бен Кингсли)

Это небо совсем не такое, как на родине. Мире никогда не забыть глубокую тьму ночей Кералапутры, не забыть рисунок тех созвездий. Но долгие годы странствий на службе у могущественных и подлых мужчин отучили её от сентиментальности — и приучили к другим небесам. Есть только то, что есть сейчас — а сейчас над её головой затканное облаками, серое небо без единой звезды. Это значит, что надо думать о страже, что надо быть готовым к ночной вылазке врагов, что надо быть начеку — чутче, чем вот этот худой пегий пёс с мордочкой, похожей на крысиную. 

На столе под навесом Мира нашла миску Ромула с остатками каши. Да, ей и самой она не очень нравилась, а мальчик, кажется, еле сдерживал тошноту, когда ел. Привык к пирам в доме своего отца, Августёнок. Такой нежный, хрупкий на вид — Мира помнила себя в этом возрасте, она бы переломила этого ребёнка, как бамбуковую тросточку, на которых они тренировались. Когда ей дали задание охранять его, она не думала о нём как о ком-то живом и имеющим волю — скорее как о драгоценной статуе или амфоре с редким вином. Но стоило ему впервые взглянуть в глаза Миры, вложить свою узкую, тонкую кисть в её ладонь, как всё встало на свои места. Не зря шептались при дворе посланника о старинном пророчестве. Этот ребёнок принесёт мир и процветание. Но не тем, кому Мира служила. Их злые глаза пристально следили за мальчиком и едва не погубили его. Если бы не Аврелий… 

Мира улыбнулась, вспомнив то утро. Каким он был растерянным, как отвечал невпопад и не мог прийти в себя, когда увидел её, выходящую из воды! Она привыкла к изумлённому вожделению мужчин, к огоньку опасливой похоти, загоравшемуся в их глазах, стоило ей снять закрывающую лицо и грудь кольчужную маску. Но Аврелий был другим, в его глазах она видела восхищённое неверие в чудо. В тот момент она почувствовала, как вместе с утренним туманом, едва прикрывавшим её мокрое тело, рассеиваются все предостережения её наставников по каларипаятту: «Не женщина, но воин. Дарить не жизнь, а смерть». Они почти не уделяли внимания врачеванию — Мира слишком спешила научиться убивать, ведь воин-наир должен отомстить за своих. Отец погиб в бою, мать умерла от горя, больше Миру ничто не держало. Путь смерти вёл её извилистыми тропами, пока не привёл на тот каменистый берег, к тому единственному мужчине, который был равен ей. И там, в тот день, она почувствовала, как вместе с тёплыми волнами моря, бьющими в берег, снова забилась в ней желание жизни. 

Словно маленькая, слишком далеко забравшаяся от матери-моря волна, по ладони скользнул мокрый собачий язык, холодный нос ткнулся в колено. Мира засмеялась и кинула псу слипшийся комок каши. Ромулу придётся привыкать к этому вкусу — как и много к чему в этой стране, которая должна стать их второй родиной. «Если после боя останется, кому привыкать», — по спине пробежался холодок сомнений, дурных предчувствий — как будто снова кольнула остриём под рёбра пуддха, которую она позволила Аврелию отобрать у себя ещё сегодня утром. Он никогда не узнает, что Мира раскрылась специально: негоже показывать мужчине, с которым хочешь остаться навек, кто на самом деле сильнее и умелей. А раз этот укол не считается, значит, дурным предчувствиям не место — они победят, хоть и чудом. Но разве не чудо привело их сюда, разве не чудом было обретение меча и их спасение из крепости на Капри? Пусть Аврелий верит в себя, а уж Мире хватит веры на них обоих. И ещё немного останется для мальчика Ромула. 

От дальних палаток послышались звонкие детские голоса и ворчание Амвросия. Пёс, доевший кашу и сыто улёгшийся у ног Миры, встопорщил вислые уши и повёл носом. 

— Амвросий, покажи Игрейн чудо! — в голосе Ромула ещё не зазвенел металл истинного властителя, но старый учитель неожиданно послушался в тот же миг и пристукнул посохом о землю. Восхищённое аханье Игрейн, довольный вскрик Ромула… Мира было отвернулась почесать пса за ухом — трюк с дрессированным вороном уже приелся, — как вдруг краем глаза увидела размах совсем других крыльев. Над маленьким лагерем парил гордый, опасный и зоркий орёл, словно закрывая людей на земле от туч своими огромными крыльями.

**Author's Note:**

> Название — цитата из предсказания, согласно которому Ромул станет прародителем династии правителей Британии:  
> Veniet adulescens a mari infero cum spatha,  
> pax et prosperital cum illo.  
> Aquila et draco iterum volabunt  
> Britanniae in terra lata. (лат.)  
> Перевод: Юный воин придет из южного моря, с мечом, неся с собой мир и процветание. Орел и дракон снова взлетят в небеса над великой землей Британии.
> 
> Кералапутра — древнее государство на юге Индии, откуда Мира родом; ныне — штат Керала.
> 
> Августёнок — Августул (Augustulus), прозвище Ромула, означающее «Маленький Август, Августёнок».
> 
> Каларипаятту — традиционное для Южной Индии боевое искусство, возникшее на территории современных штатов Керала и Тамилнаду. Включает удары руками и ногами, приёмы удержания и владения холодным оружием. Комплекс каларипаятту включает также элементы врачевания и акробатические трюки. Каларипаятту считается одним из древнейших боевых искусств в мире.
> 
> ~~Афтар сцуко очень нудный~~
> 
> Наиры — представители индийской расы воинов, правящей в государстве Кералапутра, создатели боевого искусства каларипаятту.
> 
> ~~блаблабла~~
> 
> Пуддха — индийский прямой обоюдоострый меч с поперечной рукоятью и гардой, полностью закрывающей руку до середины преплечья (аналог наруча).
> 
> Ура, всё!)


End file.
